


Jobs Well Done

by Menasay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Book reading, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menasay/pseuds/Menasay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edward and Alphonse run into the "sister" of Ishval's most wanted, what will go down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jobs Well Done

It was an early summer day when the Elric brothers awoke to a sudden noise in the room next door, Colonel Mustang's room. Alphonse, the younger of the two brothers looked up at his brother, wondering what the mysterious noise had been. Edward-16, Alphonse-15. Edward, the oldest ((Of course!!)) yawned and looked over to his brother, shrugging. The noise in the room had been Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang fighting over a ridiculous female alchemist’s whereabouts and why she was there, Colonel Mustang had slammed his fists down into his desk for some odd reason twice.  
Edward stretched then got up and sat there on the bed, Al staring at him, still wondering about the sound. Lieutenant Hawkeye stubbornly walked out of the Colonel's office and back to hers. Colonel Mustang was not very happy about what had happened to the spike alchemist girl, they say they lost track of where she went and couldn't find her. Rumors had been going around about that behind her glasses rested a truth, the truth of ishbal. Others were saying that she was also 75% wolf demon and her alchemy was extraordinary. Then their where those who said she also rained from Demon Hood Forest where she had been put into princess hood because of her mysterious red eyes.  
Actually there were a lot of rumors going around about the mysterious female girl, some said she couldn't be tamed and wanted pure action, others also said that Scar was her brother. Then there was other rumors going around, the normal ones, about Ed and Al, homunculi, Mark, Shippo and even a young women named Sheori. A lot of them had been building their reputation lately and becoming great alchemists in their own degree of alchemy.  
Anyways, Ed went to bathe while Al sat outside, looking into the clouds, and thinking. Just then a female girl with a pocket watch hanging from her pants caught Al's eye and made him wonder who she was. The young women pushed her sunglasses up onto her nose because they were always falling down it seemed then she looked to Al and smiled at him gently. Al smiled back then looked to a furry looking tail sticking out of the women’s pants, and then he looked to her furry wolf ears and gasped.  
The girl immediately realized that Al was an alchemist so she took off but Al gave chase with curiosity purely setting in his mind. The female paused as a male came up behind her and hugged her in his arms, looking grimly to Al.  
"......you."  
"Scar, you know him brother?"  
".....sorta. You know the full metal alchemist I told you about?"  
"Yeah."  
"This is his younger brother, Menasay meet Alphonse Elric."  
"Nice to meet you Alphonse."  
"Ahaha, just call me Al and it’s nice to meet you too!"  
"Menasay we should be moving..."  
"Your right brother...but I wanna stay!"  
"What for?"  
"I wanna talk with him."  
"With Al, eh? Fine sister; meet me at the bridge tomorrow at sunset."  
"Alright brother! See ya then!"  
"Good bye."  
With Scars good bye he took his leave and walked into the darkness leaving Menasay and Al alone to speak with each other. Al continued to glance at Menasay's ears making her feel very self-conscious.  
"I’m 75% wolf demon..."  
".....oh."  
"...I know, it’s strange. I am Scars younger sister, which makes me an ishbalion. But I’m also 75% demon so he’s more like my half-brother. One more thing, I’m an alchemist."  
".......why did you run?"  
".......this guy named Roy Mustang is after me along with Riza Hawkeye and The strong-arm alchemist, I think there’s more too! Ever since my red ishbal eye thing got out, they've been planning to kill me, but as long as Scars around...they can't have me."  
"...so, your brother protects you?"  
"Yeah, doesn't yours?"  
"...of course! Edward always protects me."  
"......full metal, eh?"  
".....yes."  
"Um. Take me to see Roy."  
"Colonel Mustang?"  
"Yes, I need to speak with him."  
"Okay, I’ll take you."  
Al turned around and headed for the offices with Menasay following closely behind. Just then Ed had changed and ran outside screaming his brother’s name, worried. Al picked up his pace with Menasay also picking up hers to keep up with him. Al and Menasay stood beside each other as Ed looked at Menasay, trying to figure out who and what she was.  
"Hey big brother. This is Menasay."  
"Umm. Hey."  
"Sorry, I’m better none as The Spike Alchemist."  
"You’re the girl Colonel Mustang was going to send me to find, good thing you were close by."  
"Well...I’m gonna go talk to the Colonel."  
"But won’t you get yelled at?"  
"Don't worry about me."  
"Okay."  
Menasay walked in with the two brothers but Ed and Al went to the library after Mustang told them to go away several times. The Colonel, stood shaking his head. Menasay looked around, looking to photos and glancing at alchemy books. Finally Mustang told one of the other alchemists to come in. He had asked a male named Mark to come in, he needed to speak to both him and Menasay at the same time.  
"Sir."  
"Mark. I need you to do me a favor and watch over this girl for me."  
"Yes Colonel Mustang."  
"What!?!"  
Mustang looked surprised at Menasay for shouting.  
"What, what!?!"  
"How dare you put me with him!!"  
"Who do you think you’re talking to!? Your way outta line!"  
"I can do whatever, hell I might as well release myself from the state. I’m tired of being chained to a leash like a little sick, weak puppy!"  
"Well maybe I’ll just denounce you!"  
"Good, do it!"  
"......I don't feel like it. Take her outta my sight Mark."  
"Yes Sir."  
Mark then grabbed Menasay and drugs her out of the Colonels office. Menasay sat on the floor with her arms crossed, thinking. Mark rolled his eyes then stood her up and shook his head basically saying, I can’t believe this. Menasay tightened her spiked collar then tightened her chain that was around her wrist, then she tightened her tie in her hair and pushed her sunglasses back up. You see, Mustang was still in the dark about Menasay’s looks, if they were true I mean. You could see she was demon, you couldn't tell that she was exactly an ishbalion though, or even a princess from her fire demon kimono.  
Mark slowly walked off leaving Menasay standing there. Menasay then crossed her arms to her chest and shot spikes at him, he dodged though. Mark rolled his eyes then readied his fingers, while Menasay charged her spikes again then did a front flip and shot as Mark snapped his fingers but wait! They both missed!?! Yeah, they both missed! Both Menasay and Mark couldn't believe their eyes. Menasay heavily sighed then stood their basically saying, now what?  
"I can't believe Mustang wants me to watch you, I mean you’re my fricken age, why can't you be on your own?!?"  
"Because Roy thinks I know Scar and that’s who he wants to find, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Anyways, shouldn't we be going somewhere instead of standing here talking."  
"Actually I finished all my work for today so I’ll follow you."  
"....fine."  
Menasay opened the door to the outside world then began walking towards the train station with Mark following her every move and keeping a close eye on her. Menasay got on one of the trains and sat across from Mark. But guess what, Mark forgot to ask where they were going and he had no idea. Menasay gave him the slip through and said she was going to the bathroom, but she actually went to the center of the train and did a backflip onto the top then ran over top of Mark and leaped off. Mark finally realized what she had done so he followed and did everything she did other than running over himself.  
Menasay rolled her eyes and continued running, her brother was awaiting her. It was nearly sunset, she was running late. Mark continued chasing her but Menasay paused at the sight she saw ahead of her, it was Scar and the Elric brothers going at it! Menasay stood at the edge of the bridge with Mark but Mark wasn't surprised that he was lead straight to the main goal. Scar looked to Menasay out of the corner of his eyes as Ed and Al continued attacking him, with him dodging. Mark looked to Menasay’s sunglasses but she immediately pushed them up.  
Ed and Al stopped but Scar didn't, he put his hand onto Ed's head. ((Lol- Ed, Head.)) Menasay ragingly crossed her arms onto her chest and threw her spikes at Scar to get him off of Ed and it worked pleasantly. Mark scratched his head, thinking, well this is confusing. Scar looked to Menasay as Ed and Al both looked to her as well. Menasay held up her watch to Scar, he looked surprised. Menasay then took her sunglasses off and threw them over the bridge, they made a splashing noise as they hit the water. Ed and Mark both gasped but Al and Scar already knew, Scar didn't like what she just did though.  
Menasay gave away what she was. Mark then radioed Roy and called in back up. Roy got right on it and told the Strong Arm alchemist, the Water alchemist and Lieutenant Hawkeye to get down their immediately and he'd go along as well. The alchemists showed up at Marks destination a few minutes later with Scar and Menasay standing near each other.  
"This may be it sister."  
"It probably is brother."  
"Of course this is it for you two ishbalions!"  
"Roy- I mean Colonel Mustang! Stop!"  
"Al...Why are you telling me to stop?"  
"Because this isn't right! These two only have each other left!"  
"That makes it all the more right to kill them both!"  
"But..."  
"Al....let it go. It may not be right but it’s what the state wants."  
"I'd love to see you try and kill us! Because the only way to kill my sister is to kill me first!"  
"That should be simple..."  
"We shall see whose will is higher."  
"Menasay....Brother I’m not fighting!"  
"Al!"  
Al then quickly began running away, he had grown to Menasay, liking her. Ed quickly gave chase as Mark and Riza looked to each other and shrugged. Roy shook his head then looked to Menasay sadly. Menasay looked gently up to Roy with her saddened expression and her hands clinging to her brothers’ shirt. Roy shook the feeling off and snapped his fingers, throwing flames at Scar who immediately dodge with Menasay’s hand in his own, leading her away. Mark then snapped his fingers as well and shot electric and fire at the same time, right at Menasay but she grabbed her tet sabuia and engulfed the electric and fire into her sword. Scar ticked charged at Mark and punched him in his stomach, saliva flying.  
Menasay slightly looked down and crossed her arms to her chest and protected Mark once again, sending spikes at her brother, telling him not to attack Mark yet. Scar didn't get why but understood so he went after Riza who grabbed out her guns, ran and shot too. Menasay was now opened for attacking, both Mark and Roy readied their fingers. Menasay readied her sword then readied her feet so she could also run and attack Roy. Menasay’s right ear twitched and suddenly there was a quick snap, even though she had been ready the attack still hit her and made her fall.  
Scar stopped and looked to his sister, she was completely knocked out. Who did it? Thought Riza, Strong arm, Mark and Scar. Roy had done it, no obviousness there. Mark shook his head and ran over to Menasay’s side then kneeled and picked her hand up, checking her pulse.  
".....she’s gone."  
"No! You bastard!!"  
".......I did that?!?"  
"....Roy....."  
Just then a light came from Menasay and she punched at Mark who jumped up and ran. Menasay’s wolf form had awakened and brought her back to life! Amazing, simply amazing. Mark smiled lightly as Menasay stood up and looked to Roy, shaking her head. Scar walked up behind Roy and ko'ed him as he stood there. Roy hit the ground and laid there. Menasay sighed then wondered if her and Roy could make some sort of agreement. Riza lifted one of her guns making Menasay’s right ear twitch, Scar was the one she was aiming at. The Strong arm alchemist whispered something in Riza's ear then left to find the Elric brothers.  
"........can we please stop this fighting," pleaded Menasay as she stood and sadly walked up to Mark. "I’m afraid that’s up to Colonel Mustang."  
".......Mark."  
"Huh?"  
"Please let me and Scar go...just this once!"  
"H-hey....that’s still not up to me!"  
"Fine. Menasay, Scar, get the hell out of here!"  
"Sir...."  
"Just leave my sight!"  
"No. Menasay, run on your own. I’m going to fight them on my own."  
"But brother!"  
"I said go!"  
"Yes brother.... ," said Menasay as she turned and walked away, she soon enough began to run. "As for you military bastards....you’re going to die here."  
"No. But I might."  
"Colonel Mustang, you’re alright!"  
"Lieutenant Hawkeye leave with everyone else, oh, and you’re in charge until I come back."  
"But Sir.!"  
"Just get out of here!"  
"Yes Sir."  
Riza, Mark and Sheori all ran off past Menasay. Menasay hung out on top of a bar and awaited her brother who would as you find out, does not return. Anyways, Roy straightened his gloves and readied his fingers. Scar shifted his feet and rolled his sleeve up. Menasay looked over to the bridges direction and saw a flash of fire and lightning mixed, Scar failed his sister, and he was killed. Menasay never found out though because the next couple days she spent looking for Al and Ed. Roy returned to his offices and informed the good news to his comrades and they were all pleased with his job well done.  
Menasay finally caught up to the Elric brothers who were near Menasay’s home.((By the way Scar was Menasay’s half-brother.)) Ed looked surprised that Menasay had caught up to them but Al wasn't surprised at all. Menasay followed the Elric brothers everywhere and even picked on Ed sometimes by calling him shrimpy and small fry, it really ticked him off but Al would just laugh at them. Finally Menasay made a pause and had to leave but Al insisted that he go with her so naturally Ed followed up and went with Al and Menasay’s little plan.  
Menasay journeyed into mountains and took them to a forest, Demon Hood Forest to be exact. Ed and Al both wondered where they were dragged to and asked. Menasay replied with a smile and a pointed to the kingdom flag and whispered something.  
"........this is my home."  
"I thought you were from Ishbal though."  
"....my father was."  
"Oh. Your mom’s from here."  
"Yeah, but they’re both dead."  
"Huh!?!"  
"I’m the new princess."  
"Princess!?! Wow."  
"Uh, right. Well, let me go get you guys some passes, wait here."  
"Sure."  
Menasay ran off into the kingdom then came out a few minutes later with two silver and gold necklaces and held them up to Al and Ed. Al took his and put it around his neck while Ed stared at the silver and gold necklace with hate. Menasay glared at Ed then put it on him for him, Ed still hated the dag on necklace but he wore it to get into the kingdom. Menasay lead Ed and Al into her castle then she sat down in the biggest room and showed them a necklace with a shining red rock in the center. D’s expression hit a high like never before, his eyes went wide and a smile moved across his face quickly.  
Al amusedly stared at the reddish rock then looked to his brother strangely. Menasay smiled lightly, picked up the necklace and put it on.  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
"A philosopher stone?"  
"Yeah, how did you!?!"  
"Don't look at me. Ryoukoden made this for me."  
"Who’s Ryoukoden?"  
"He’s a master at martial arts, he’s brave, charming, and handsome and he creates different types of this stone, he’s exactly nineteen this month."  
"Hm. Okay...where does he live?"  
".......I can't tell you that!"  
"Why?"  
"Because, I myself don't know."  
"He’s never shown you where he lives?"  
"It’s not like were together or anything Ed!"  
"Oh, then why'd he give you that?"  
"It was a birthday gift!"  
"Oh, I see. Anyways, when does he normally come into this area?"  
"I dunno Ed, it’s not like I keep tabs on him or anything."  
"Oh come on!"  
"Alright, alright! Fine. Follow me, but I’ll have to warn you; Ryoukoden hates visitors of a different species."  
"You mean he’s also-?"  
"Nope! He’s dog and wolf demon, which makes him an elder.....well a demonic elder."  
"How can demons be alchemists?"  
"It’s not impossible."  
Everyone quieted after Menasay said that. Once Menasay had lead the Elric brothers into the forest with herself she paused, hearing something. Al looked around with Ed shifting his eyes back and forth, it was just a young male that had been following Menasay though. The male stepped near Menasay then grabbed out his weird triple bladed sword. Menasay shook her head and unsheathed her Tet sabuia. The man unusually stepped back and sheathed up his sword then smiled, Menasay did the same.  
"Menasay? Is that you?"  
"Inucasha....hm. Yeah it’s me alright!"  
"It’s been a very long time, hasn't it?"  
"Yeah, it sure has."  
"Who are these guys? Is the small one your boyfriend?"  
Menasay immediately blushed but Ed on the other hand got really ticked.  
"Who the heck in the hell are you calling small!?!"  
"Oh, sorry man."  
"Hmph."  
"Sorry about my brother he’s always like that!"  
"By the way Inu, Ed's not my boyfriend."  
"Then why are you helping them?"  
"Don't ask..."  
"Fine. Well, see ya later hot stuff!"  
Inucasha winked at Menasay and ran off as Menasay stood blushing, Ed looked to her and moved his right hand up and down in front of her eyes, and she snapped out of it then began walking towards Ryous place. Just then a large monster jumped out and stared into Menasay’s eyes then it barked and turned into a half wolf male. Menasay smiled and stared at the man, it was Ryoukoden's little brother, Seuiji.  
"Seeing my brother Menny?"  
"Yes."  
"You have to answer one question to get in!"  
"What’s that?"  
"What were the legendary god alchemist’s names?"  
"Water, Sori. Fire, Ray. Spikeru, Mena."  
"Correct, you may pass."  
Ed and Al followed Menasay into a small hut in the middle of the forest where a male in a silver coat sat on his steps watching Menasay’s every move. The group approached the male and stood, looking to him.  
"Ryoukoden."  
"Yes?"  
"I have brought the legendary ones who were reincarnated from Alixandrea and Edmagolian."  
"The two great metal ones, wonderful."  
"Yes, sire."  
"Ahahahahaha! Well done sweetheart!"  
"Ick..."  
Ryoukoden slowly slipped off his silver coat, showing his black and flamed shirt and his gold metallic necklace with a sword at the end. Menasay rolled her eyes as Ryoukoden ran his fingers threw his spiked brown hair then he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Ed and Al looked to each other, not understanding.  
"Now...I can kill them Menasay."  
"But! You said if I brought them you wouldn't harm them!!"  
"I lied...and now, your free."  
"What!?! Kill us!?!"  
"But Menasay...you said..."  
"I’m sorry Al but, I had to....."  
With her words she rushed deeper into the forest leaving Al and Ed to fight against Ryoukoden and his brother. Ryoukoden immediately stool Ed and Al's necklaces so they couldn't return. Ed then clapped his hands together making a tree into a weapon he could use to fight. Al threw punches at Ryoukoden but then Seuiji sliced Al right in two with his alchemy! Ryoukoden clapped for his brother then turned to Ed who was wide-eyed staring at him and Seuiji. Menasay’s left ear twitched which meant Ed was in trouble and Al was already down.  
Ed then was cut in his stomach and punched in his face, he quickly fell backwards and hit the ground, knocked out. Menasay got her courage up quickly and ran back to the fighting area then slashed at both Ryou and Seuiji. Ryou smiled lightly then shook his head, he couldn't fight her, and he loved her. Seuiji sure of heck could though, he hated her, but he knew his brother wouldn't allow it. Menasay glared at the two brothers as they walked away.  
Suddenly Ed tripped Menasay, making her fall on her ass. Menasay glared over to him like, I was gonna help you! Ed glared back like, yeah sure.  
"Menasay why'dju helps them?"  
"I warned you."  
"How?":X  
"I acted like I didn't know where he lived because he won't give up anymore.":/  
"O-oh...."  
"By the way, have you noticed that Al hasn't moved...."  
"Actually-....AL!!??"  
"..............."  
Ed quickly got to his feet and checked out Al's soul marking inside him, it was perfectly alright. Menasay also got up but walked over and looked. Ed looked to her then shook his head.  
"Need help?"  
"Well.....DUH!"  
Menasay snapped her fingers then teleported everyone to the automail girls’ house. Winry immediately looked to Ed, Menasay and Al who had all oddly been teleported into the actual living room of the house. ((An hour later.))  
"So...your Menasay Ringo?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hmm, I like the Starmae in your name."  
"Thanks Winry...anyways, I better be leaving. See ya!"  
"Wait....aren’t you gonna say bye to the guys?"  
"Sorry....but no."  
"Oh...bye!"  
Menasay walked outside then teleported herself to Roy’s actual house where she caught Roy kissing Riza! Roy and Riza both stopped each other than scurried off each other and sat up on the sofa. Menasay laughed and rolled her eyes at Riza.  
"Strict business?"  
"Uhh, yes!"  
Riza thought she better be going so she ran off. Menasay sat down beside Roy then giggled. Roy looked over to Menasay and smiled lightly.  
"So, why are you here?"  
"Because...."  
"Because why?"  
"I’m looking for Mark!"  
"Why are you looking for him?"  
"Cause..," blushed Menasay as she looked away from Roy.  
"Ah, I see. He’s in the back."  
As you've weirdly noticed probably that Roy’s having a party! ((lol)) Menasay slowly knocked on the back door and walked in seeing Mark laying there, looking to her. Menasay sat on the bed and looked to Mark blushing. Mark perked his left brow as Menasay moved in close and stool a kiss from right under his nose! Menasay then got over top of him and made out with him, but the point settee was that Mark was d.r.u.n.k. ((R rated- Anyone weak of heart or too young please don't read-AHAHAHA!!)) Menasay’s eyes narrowed as she cut down Marks pants and-and-and.....ACK!! Cut that out!! She did something disgusting..... Mark then opened Menasay’s blouse shirt and rubbed her breasts real harsh like. Menasay then laid off of the disgusting thing she was doing....and took off her skirt and undies then she went back to him and took down his boxers. Mark quickly gulped, his vision was blurring and his breath was vile with booze. In the next room you could hear Riza and Roy getting it on then theirs Shippo battling drunkenly, which meant he was missing every shot, then last there was Sheori and the Strong arm alchemist still drinking and playing with their powers.  
Mark then looked into Menasay’s eyes and whispered something in her ear so vile, so strange, so beautiful, so unlike Mark it made Menasay gasp and pull away, slapping him to try to sober him up as she walked out and past the doing it two on the couch, Roy and Riza, and outside. Menasay continued walking till she was in her hideout, she then changed and laid on her couch, bet you can't guess who had followed her, it was Mark, of course.  
Mark looked to her as he walked in, finally snapped out and sober from the rain and darkness outside. Menasay slowly looked away from Mark and pulled herself away from him and towards the door but he stopped her and pulled her in close then kissed her. Bet you wondering about Marks pants and boxers, here’s where it gets weird when Menasay began leaving he quickly put them on and chased after her. Just then there was another knock on the door but this time it was the Elric brothers!?!  
Yeah, the Elric's! Menasay smiled thinking, I’m glad you guys came at just the right time but her lips were still with Marks when Ed flung the door opened. Ed blinked a few times thinking, did I miss something?  
"Hey!! What the hell are you doing with Menasay, Mark!?!"  
"Ehh...nothing!!"  
Mark took a few steps away then ran out the door like, oh holy shit!  
"....you alright Menasay?"  
"Yeah....thanks for coming you guys!"  
"It was no problem."  
".......yeah."  
"Al...Can I talk to your brother alone for a second."  
What a mixed emotion, thought Menasay....I don't really love him, do I?  
"Uh, sure. I'll be outside!"  
Like Al said, he sat outside and stood guard. Ed and Menasay went into her bedroom and closed the door.  
"Ed?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you know that feeling?"  
"Uhhhh, what feeling?"  
"Then, I guess that’s a no."  
"Just tell me the feeling."  
".......but. If you say no....I’ve said too much then."  
"No. Just tell me."  
Menasay slowly looked down, checking her pulse. Ed slowly and gently tilted her head back up at him and whispered, "Tell me please."  
"It’s.....it’s.....like.....lo-"  
"Love."  
"Yes."  
"I do as well."  
Menasay suddenly moved her eyes to his as tears ran down her face. Ed then held her tightly and kissed her forehead and smiled down at her. There was a spark of safety in her life for that very moment when she was held in his arms. Ed let her go then sat on the bed beside her as she looked to the window, it was now raining. Ed also looked to the window then remembered Al was out there so he immediately ran to the door and let Al in who had been looking through the keyhole the entire time. Ed shook his head at Al's nosiness then allowed him in completely and shut the door.  
Al slowly glanced at Menasay then averted his glaze over to the window, to watch the rain. Menasay raised her right brow then looked back to Ed. Ed glared over at his brother then looked back to Menasay, listening to the rain hit against the window.  
"I heard you guys."  
"Al?"  
"You should've told me brother."  
"What!?! That I loved her!?! You would've gone insane and hated me!"  
"Well, I know now."  
"Ed......."  
"Huh?"  
"I don't hate you if you don't hate me."  
"I don't Al, I could never hate you."  
Menasay rolled her eyes then got up and shut her bedroom door while thinking hysterically, their having a moment! ((Lol)) Both Ed and Al quickly averted their glazes towards the door then they began laughing together. Menasay smiled, listening to the brothers laughs harmonize, then she herself began laughing as well. Ed and Al herd Menasay’s laughter and walked over to her door and peeked in to see her laughing so hard she fell off her bed. Ed quickly opened the door to find Menasay smiling at him and Al who was standing right behind him.  
"You okay?"  
"I’m fine, I just think I caught your guises hysteria."  
"What’s...hysteria?"  
"Insane laughing! Hehe."  
Ed and Al smiled back at Menasay.  
"So, where you guys sleeping tonight?"  
"Um, it’s a long way to central and..."  
"You can stay here if you want, I have an extra room in the next room over."  
"That’s great....err....but where’s the bathroom?!?"  
"The door on your left down the second hallway!"  
Ed quickly rushed to the bathroom as Al laughed lightly at his brothers actions. Menasay smiled at Ed's reaction then walked past Al to the kitchen where she got into the fridge and got out some champagne and poured herself a glass then took a sip. Ed walked out of the bathroom and zipped his pants up and walked into the kitchen seeing Menasay take her sip and Al watch as well.  
"Hm. You drink?"  
"I don't drink that much."  
"Oh...can I have a sip?"  
Menasay slowly handed Ed the wine glass then watched him take a sip and smile lightly as he handed the glass back and sat down at the table. Al sat down on the wall and looked to Ed strangely. Menasay took another sip then began walking towards the bathroom.  
"Oh, one more thing; don't stay up for two more hours or.....or....just don't stay up that late."  
"Uh, alright."  
Menasay then continued unto the bathroom and took out her hair ribbon, allowing her ears to show then she closed the door and took off her blouse, bra., kimono bottoms and her cheetah spotted undies and stepped into the shower and turned on the shower to warm. Ed slyly looked to his brother and smirked as he slowly crept to the bathroom door and peered in the keyhole, seeing Menasay’s naked body with water drenching off it. Menasay took the soap, shampoo, and conditioner and finished bathing then she got out and one of her ears twitched, telling her someone was watching.  
Ed slowly backed up, seeing Menasay’s left ear twitch. Menasay suddenly slammed open the door with a towel rapped around her. Ed blinked a few times as his eyes fell down to Menasay’s chest, she quickly slapped him then walked off angrily towards her bedroom.  
"Brother you really should stop angering people."  
"Well, ITS NOT LIKT I INTENDED TO AL!!"  
"....sorry brother. I didn't mean it that way."  
"Whatever Al..."  
Ed began to head towards his bedroom when he paused for a sec.  
"Night Al."  
"Night brother."  
Then Ed continued into his room after shutting off all the lights. Menasay was fidgeting with her alchemy amplifying necklace when she heard a knock on her door. It was Al.  
"I’m sorry for my brothers’ actions."  
"You don't have to lie for your brother, he’s a pervert no matter what!"  
".....alright."  
"By the way Al."  
"Yea?"  
"You can sleep in here if you like, you don't have to sleep in a lonely place."  
"I was going to go to my brother bedroom but...I guess I’ll sleep in here."  
Al sat down on the wall and fell into a quick, deep sleep. You could hear Ed snoring in the next room as Menasay got up and put her alchemy cloths on then ventured out into the rain where someone was awaiting her. She turned down two streets then went to central where Roy stood. Menasay saluted Roy and then put her hands back into her pockets.  
"What kept you?"  
"Sorry Colonel. The Elric-"  
"......I thought so. Look, Menasay, you can't let them take advantage of your generosity."  
"I’m not Sir."  
"You can call me Roy right now, it’s not like were in an evil session with cameras watching us Menasay."  
"Oh, sorry Roy."  
"Anyways, I got something for ya."  
"What is it?"  
"Here It’s the advanced book of alchemy."  
"....Thanks, I guess..."  
"It’s not out anywhere yet."  
"Then how'd you?"  
"Shhh..."  
Roy quickly averted his eyes over to a shadow near the trains’ area. It was Ed and Al who had come to see what was up.  
"They followed me?!?"  
Ed and Al slowly walked up to Roy and Menasay.  
"Of course we did. We wanted to make sure nothing bad had happened to you."  
"Thanks Ed, but you can go home."  
"Looks like you've got a pest following you."  
"....GR!!! I AM NOT A PEST!!"  
".....brother...."  
Menasay slowly rolled her eyes then took out a collar and showed it evilly to Ed.  
"You shouldn't have followed me!!"  
".....Soooooo what’s that?"  
"Keep your hands off Elric’s, its Menasay's new book."  
Menasay slowly gripped it then put into her backpack. Ed blinked then looked grimly back over to Roy.  
"What’s the special occasion on you being so nice?"  
".....do I have to have one?"  
"Yeah!!"  
"Then I guess, it’s about me and Riza getting married I feel so generous."  
"Married!?!"  
"Yup! I proposed last night!"  
"Cool..."  
"I’m so happy for you!"  
Menasay smiled lightly then began walking off. Ed and Al waved bye to Roy then walked off, following Menasay.  
"I wonder what’s wrong with her......oh well."  
Roy skidded off and ran home to Riza. Menasay paused and looked to Ed and Al with sadness in her heart.  
"What’s wrong?"  
"I wish....I could be in Riza’s place...."  
"Do you like Roy?!?"  
"No, it’s not that. I wish I was being proposed to..."  
"Menasay....."  
"......Menasay I’m sure my brother can be like Roy to you......"  
Menasay slightly looked to Ed then rolled her eyes and headed off towards the library. Ed shook his head then looked at his brother.  
"I don't think that’s exactly what she meant."  
".........okay......."  
Ed and Al quickly chased after Menasay who had already gone inside. Menasay quickly opened her book and began to read. Ed looked over her left shoulder as Al looked over her Right. Menasay slowly glared at them making them both quickly back off and go search for some books of their own to study. Menasay shook her head at the idiots then continued reading, her eyes suddenly lit up when she read a place that Roy had highlighted for her. It read, to conduct electricity, fire and water into spikes you must have two red and silver chains, one pound of glucose and six grams of salt in a vile with you for the first time, rub them onto the necklace and wallah, perfect mixed better attack.  
Menasay slowly grinned and continued on in her reading as Ed and Al walked back over, with no luck to finding any good alchemy books. Menasay looked over to Ed and waved him over, showing him the place that was highlighted. Ed blinked a few times then knew she wanted to find the ingredients. Menasay looked over to Al who was looking out at the rain. Al slowly caught her eyes and smiled as Ed read out of Menasay’s new alchemy book. Menasay slowly looked back to Ed, glaring. Ed caught her glare and looked away, whistling, basically saying, I didn't do anything.  
One hour later, Menasay began walking towards the door when General Hughes came walking in and spotted her. Menasay slowly began to creep away as Hughes came up to her, smiling and holding a picture of his daughter, Ed and Al had already hid from Hughes.  
"Have you seen my cute daughter lately!?!"  
"Hughes, must you bug me about that?"  
"Actually yes!! What’s wrong with you? You don't seem very up about it this time."  
"I’m not, I’m actually very bored with you ASKING ME THE SAME RETARDED QUESTION EVERY TIME WE MEET!!"  
"Sheesh, anyways where are Ed and Al? Aren’t they here too?"  
Menasay slowly smirked and pointed to a bookshelf in the back. General Hughes immediately ran over and bugged them while Menasay walked outside, hiding her book in her coat. Menasay smiled thinking about how much annoy meant Ed and Al where in right then as she walked back to central. Just then she spotted someone hidden in the shadows but she blunk and it was gone, she thought she was hallucinating so she laid down on the bench and continued reading her alchemy book. Ed and Al had just got out of the annoying talk with Hughes about his daughter again so they walked back out into the rain to figure out where Menasay had went.  
"I can't believe she did that to us Al...."  
"Neither can I brother....where do you think she went?"  
"I dunno but I am so gonna kill her when we find her..."  
"Kill who Ed?"  
"I thought you went home!"  
"I did but Riza threw the ring at me and yelled at me about something I didn't do..."  
"Huh? What was she saying?"  
"She said that I had been.....never mind Ed, where’s Menasay at though?"  
"Were looking for her now, she ran off when Hughes started bugging us about his daughter."  
"Oh, I thought so."  
"...........I just hope she’s alright......"  
".....you care for her?"  
"Like a sister."  
"Ed......you were spying on her when she was in the shower, I think it’s more than that!!"  
"Al!! You shouldn't have said that in front of him!!"  
"Hehe, it’s alright for now Ed. "  
Menasay slowly closed the book then stood up and headed off towards her home again. Ed saw her first and ran over with Roy and Al close behind.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I’m fine.....Colonel Mustang what are you doing back!?!"  
"......I told you to call me Roy."  
".....but Ed and Al are listening!!"  
"It’s okay, they can call me the same for now."  
"Really Roy?"  
"Yeah, anyways....Menasay can I talk to you about something?"  
"Sure Roy, what is it?"  
"I meant alone, sorry Ed, Al."  
Roy suddenly grabbed Menasay’s hand and led her to his house where he unlocked his door and lead her into his kitchen, then he sat her down and sat down himself. Ed and Al both waited at Menasay’s house for her return.  
"Menasay Riza threw me out because of......"  
"Of?"  
"What I accidently spat out....."  
"Whatju say?"  
"I told Riza that there was another I cared for...I don't know how she got it out of me!! Honestly!! So, can you help, please?"  
"....Roy...who is this..Other?"  
"..........Menasay, please don't make me say it...."  
"Roy!!! Tell me now!!!"  
".......you, Menasay...."  
"........R-Roy, yo-you love me?"  
"Yes......"  
"..I’m sorry Roy, I can't help you," said Menasay as she got up and walked slightly past Roy.  
Roy suddenly grabbed her wrist and stopped her, standing up himself. Menasay looked gently to him, her light blue eyes shining from the tears coming in them. Roy then pulled her to himself and hugged her tightly. Menasay cried in his arms, warm and feeling in love. Roy smiled down at her but suddenly his expression changed to anger as he forced her backwards onto the floor. Ed and Al had followed and had watched from the window.  
Ed shook his head when Roy and Menasay had hugged, he felt angry but also sad at the exact same time, it was dreadfully painful. Al looked to Ed who was now walking away, Roy had noticed Ed and he didn't want him to be hurting. Of course you've noticed, Roy acts mean but he’s just hiding how he really feels. Menasay glared at Roy and jumped up then crossed her arms on her chest, flinging spikes at Roy, pinning him onto the wall, she then walked angrily out and saw Ed walking away with Al chasing.  
Ed paused at the sound of Roy’s door opening and shutting, then he looked back to see Menasay standing, looking to him, her beautiful silver hair flying behind her in the wind, her twitchy wolf ears doing what they do well, her grayish wolf tail swinging back and forth as her light blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight. Ed blushed slightly then looked away as Menasay walked slowly up to him.  
"So, you and him love each other?"  
"Ed.....I don't love him..."  
"Then...who do you love?"  
Ed looked to Menasay as she blushed then pointed at him.  
"You."  
"...m-me?"  
"Yes you, silly!"  
"....thanks?"  
"Ed!"  
"What!? Am I supposed to say 'I love you too'?"  
"...fine! I'll just leave!!"  
"N-no wa-wait!!"  
"Then say it!"  
"Alright! Alright! I love you too!"  
"You...really do?"  
"Yes, I really love you!! Are you happy now?"  
"Yes....I love you so much Edward!!!"  
Menasay immediately hugged onto Edward who put his arms around her and held her as Alphonse walked away, Edward didn't even notice though. Menasay blushed happily in his warm arm and automail. Edward slowly then brought her to look at him, eye to eye like. Menasay blushed a darker shade of red as Edward and her came gently in and brushed lips with each other, but right when they did so Roy had undone himself from the spikes on the wall; walked out; and even looked straight to the kissers.  
Edward slowly moved his eyes from Menasay and looked to Roy, both his and Roy's eyes wide! Menasay and Edward drew away from each other as Roy angrily put his right hand into the air and sent fire flying at Edward who quickly ducked to the side then raced towards Roy. Roy immediately snapped four times, two of the flames headed at Ed and two at Menasay. Edward dodged his flames but Menasay was engulfed into them, sadly she fell to the ground; burnt badly!  
Roy paused, watching Menasay; which gave Ed enough time to punch him out! In which Ed did exactly that, but with a little more spunk and kick if ya know what I mean! Roy hit the ground, hard, and completely out. Ed quickly raced over to Menasay where Al stood over her, he had come back when he heard the snaps. Menasay slowly lifted her head to look at Ed but she quickly passed out again. ((Two days later))  
"Hey!! Wake up!!"  
"......Ed?"  
"Ed? No, sorry Ed's not here right now..."  
"Then-....," wondered Menasay as she sat up and looked to General Hughes. General Hughes smiled at her as she did so then he walked outta the hospital room leaving her and Roy alone. Menasay slightly looked over to the unconscious Roy as she got outta bed and tip toed to the door but suddenly she ran into something! It was just Ed, Al and Hughes who were coming in. Menasay smiled an innocent smile then she sat back on the bed as Roy opened his right eye to watch the new people arrive in.  
"Well, it seems your better now..."  
"I can tell that!!"  
"You were asleep for a whole week, Menasay."  
"I was?!?"  
"Yea. I was worried...."  
"Ed....."  
"Make sure to dodge next time Menasay!!"  
"...I’ll try...."  
"So, your awake Colonel," said Maes Hughes as he looked over to the opened eyed Roy. Roy slightly sat up then looked over to Menasay, then looked away again. Maes looked to Menasay then walked out of the room and into Riza Hawkeye's. Menasay saw both males’ glances at her so she had glared at them both. Ed looked slightly to Roy, his glance becoming a glare. Roy showed no glare back, he showed no emotion, he had completely closed off his emotions, and he felt burnt like his raging fire attacks had hit him inside.  
Al looked to Roy then back to Ed as he walked out and went into Riza's room as well. Ed looked back to Menasay who was looking strangely at him. Menasay smiled then motioned her hand for him to sit on the bed. Ed did as he was noted to and sat beside her, when he did so Menasay slowly laid her head onto his shoulder making Roy glare darkly to Ed. Menasay slowly drew her eyes to Roy, his glare faded into a sad and unhappy expression and set on her.  
Menasay slowly looked down, she was in love with Roy as well; she had lied but knew this was going to be difficult to make work. Ed saw Menasay looked down but couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Roy slowly got up off the bed then stretched and continued to look to Menasay. Menasay stared at him, fire burning in his and hers eyes. Ed looked to the two then got up and walked into Riza's office where Maes and Al waited.  
Roy and Menasay tried to smile but couldn't, it continued to fade into pain and unhappiness. Just then Riza, Maes, Al and Ed all walked in to see Roy and Menasay staring at each other with a powerful look of sadness raging threw their eyes.  
"Uh, what’s going on here?"  
"Riza."  
"Yes?"  
"Menasay's in love....."  
"With who?"  
"Me and....and.....that bastard Roy!!!"  
".....Edward.....why do you call him that? Why do you say such horrid things!?!"  
"Hmph, don't talk to me...you liar..."  
"....how did you know?"  
"I could see it in your eyes!"  
"Ro-Roy.....is this the women you mentioned?"  
"......yes...Menasay is the women, the other mentioned..."  
"Roy, choose who you really love the most!"  
"....I can't choose...you know that Riza...."  
"....Roy....I will kill for this!"  
"Then do it, you have two reasons..."  
"To-two?"  
"That’s right...I killed your brother!"  
"You killed Scar!!??"  
".......Menasay....."  
"Noooooo," screamed Menasay as she began to tear up.  
"Menasay calm down!!"  
"Never! Get the hell away from me Ed!!"  
"......Menasay calm or else...."  
"Roy even you prevail to go against my hate towards what you have done!?!"  
"...I didn't say anything about that!!"  
"Just stay away from me and do not follow my steps," yelled Menasay as she rushed out the door and ran into the rain where she cried even harder than before!  
"......what am I gonna do?"  
"You!?! Heh, more like we!"  
"Colonel this is the worst thing you could do to two women’s hearts...."  
".....Maes...I’m leaving...."  
"Alright, night Lt. Hawkeye.."  
"Night General," yelled Riza as she walked out the door and down to her house.  
"Al...What’s with you? You've been very quiet..."  
"Oh, it’s nothing brother..."  
"Alright Al...Anyways, lets resolve this tomorrow; as for now let’s go catch some Z's.."  
"Good idea Edward...night Colonel, Ed, Al," said Maes Hughes as he walked out, down the hall and outside; then towards his home. Ed and Al walked out but Al paused for a second as Roy walked towards another direction after coming out and walking towards them. Ed paused ahead of Al then looked back to him.  
"Al what’s wrong?"  
"Brother....I want to be human now more than ever..."  
"Whys that?"  
"I want to feel love..."  
"Al....you've seen what love does to us..."  
"So!"  
Suddenly someone stepped out of the shadows, it was Menasay! Al looked to her before Ed did, but finally they both set their eyes to her direction as she walked over.  
"So...you want be human once more Al..."  
"......yes. Why do you ask?"  
"...I can make you human..."  
"....what!?!"  
"I can do it...I’ve done it many of times..."  
"You can make him a body!?!"  
"Yes...it'll be three hours though..."  
"But won't you get hurt or die?"  
"No."  
"Alright....what will you need?"  
"I'll need two other alchemists, blood, chalk, hay, iron, metallic metal, the food liver, a relatives’ hair and a relatives’ drop of blood."  
"Whoa...that’s a lot of stuff..."  
"Of course it is, but it works."  
"....what about the philosopher’s stone?"  
"Curse it, but yes I use it..."  
"...curse it?"  
"....I know it’s stupid but I am ishbalion....atleast half ishbalion..."  
"....I see. Menasay...."  
"Hm?"  
"You may be ishbalion, but learn that their now...theirs only certain ways to get what you want..."  
"I understand that Ed, that’s why use the stone..."  
"So...you betray everything you know to bring back him."  
"No...It can't be!!"  
"That’s right Menasay!! It’s me, Lukus Samito!"  
".....keep away from me!!"  
"Wait...his eyes are like hers but he’s wearing state alchemist cloths!"  
"That’s right Edward...My nicknames The Demon Alchemist!"  
"What do you want with Menasay!?!"  
"I want to eat her heart out!"  
"Ick! That’s just sick but none the less I will protect her!"  
"I'll help brother!"  
"No. Al, go with Menasay."  
"Yes brother!"  
Follow me Al," said Menasay as she rushed down a black alleyway. Al quickly followed her as they turned down alleyways, backstreets and sidewinders. Suddenly Riza, Maes and Roy came running up seeing Lukus sinking his teeth into Ed's human arm with Ed beating the heck out of his head to get him off! Maes gave Ed and Lukus a weird look, Riza shook her head while Roy rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, blasting Lukus to the ground with his flames.  
Lukus immediately got back up but Ed clapped his hands together and threw them onto the ground making a medium size jail cell around him. Roy smirked while Riza and Maes clapped.  
"Quick thinking Ed..."  
"So, where’s Al and Mena?"  
"They ran off..."  
"Where to?"  
"......I think Menasay was taking him somewhere..."  
"I heard you three talking about human alchemy on Al. What are you up to?!?"  
"...stay out of our business!"  
"This isn't your business as long as your with the military Ed! Now tell me what’s going on!!"  
"No!"  
-_-Meanwhile-_-  
Menasay and Alphonse finally reached their destination, Menasay's secret place. Al looked around as Menasay unlocked the door but suddenly there was a gun pointed at her head, Al's and a whole heck load of guns pointed at them around them!  
-_-Back at central-_-  
"So....Ed....why won't you tell?"  
"Because..."  
"Because you know human alchemy is forbidden? And yet you allow Menasay to use it!?!"  
"Shut up Roy!! If you were in my place you'd do the exact same thing!!"  
Just then a very loud gunshot was herd coming from Menasay's secret area! Roy and Ed immediately charged for the area with Maes and Riza following up quickly. Slowly Roy and Ed paused as Riza and Maes looked to the gun armed people; they were now aiming at them with Menasay in handcuffs and chains while Al laid, knocked out to the side.  
"What the hell do you think you’re doing!?!"  
"Shut up Colonel Mustang! You’re not in charge any longer!"  
"How dare you talk to my Colonel like that!!"  
"Shut up General Hughes, your just as pathetic as him!!"  
"Who the hell are you to talk to us that way!?!"  
"Glad you asked! We're the renegades of Ishbal!"  
"I’m Takakuri Sanoku, you can call me The Cursed Ishbalion!"  
"I’m Sano Urakaish, but you can call me The Demon Ishbalion!"  
"I’m Riku Sayatomi, also none as The Blood Drinking Ishbalion!"  
"And I’m their leader, Kyou Leadger; better none as The Killer Ishbalion!"  
"So...your all Ishbalions, what do you want with Lt. Ringo?"  
"Oh, you mean The Spike Alchemist? Heh-heh, she’s formally none as The Trickster Ishbalion!"  
"I don't care about that!! What are you gonna do with her!?!"  
"Heh-heh-heh, well....first we're gonna burn her, then we're gonna shoot her, then-"  
"Stop right their!! We've got you surrounded," yelled the surrounding alchemists as they all stood around the Ishbalion group and the six alchemists.  
"Roy did you-?"  
"Call for back-up? Smart, huh?"  
"I guess...."  
Suddenly Menasay finally undid her handcuffs, breaking out and slamming her fists into the four ishbalions, making them fall to the ground as Al woke up and stood. The Alchemist back up immediately put the four ishbalions in handcuffs and took them away to jail. Menasay smirked at a job well done by herself with no help for once. Roy walked up behind her, smiling and clapping lightly. Everyone including General Maes Hughes clapped for Menasay's quick thinking.  
((Two days later)) Maes, Mark, Sheori, Menasay, Riza, Edward and Alphonse were celebrating Menasay's sixteenth birthday when a knock was herd upon the door. Mark got up to find The Love Alchemist, Emiko; who must of returned from war. Maes and Roy looked to her, seeing her deep wounds. Menasay yawned slightly then walked into her bedroom and took a nap because she was feeling exhausted. Ed and Al looked to each other, both thinking the same thing; what a nice birthday present.  
Mark and Roy helped Emiko to a bed, her flesh torn, ripped and bloody. Riza walked over to Emiko and started rapping her wounds with rap. Mark and Roy slightly looked to each other than away. ((Three hours later)) Menasay walked into the living room to find Edward asleep on the couch, Alphonse dozed off as well on the floor near the kitchen door, Mark and Roy asleep in two separate chairs, Maes half asleep on a recliner and Riza awake and tending to Emiko's wounds and Emiko out. Menasay walked over to Riza and sat beside her, half smiling.  
Riza smiled back then got back to her work. Edward slightly twitched and made Menasay suddenly jump! Riza looked over to Edward and shook her head then went right back to tending to Emiko's wounds. Slowly Edward opened his eyes and blinked for a second, standing upon his own two feet instead of continuing his laziness.  
"......good afternoon Edward, it’s good to see your finally awake...."  
"....what’s 'that' supposed to mean?!?"  
"Nothing sleepy-head."  
"Oh, never mind...anyways, how is Emiko doing, Riza?"  
"She’s doing better than before but she’s completely out..."  
"Menasay....can you make my brother human yet?"  
"Ed...Your still going on about that?!?"  
"I’m sorry Riza...but...I really want my brother back..."  
Menasay slightly nodded then said, "I'll start on it tomorrow, how’s that Edward?"  
"That sounds great Menasay, thank you."  
"It’s my pleasure. Riza?"  
"Yes, Menasay?"  
"Can you keep this a secret from Roy?"  
"......sure."  
"Thanks!!"  
"Shhh...You’ll wake him up!"  
"Oh, sorry. Anyways; I’m going to pick up the items needed, wanna come with?"  
"Huh? Oh...sure!"  
Menasay and Edward ventured out to the stores leaving the others alone together. Alphonse and Roy slowly awoke at the exact same time then Roy yawned as Al ventured out to find Menasay and Ed. Maes and Mark were the last to awaken other than Emiko who finally awoke as well. Riza smiled at everyone who was awake then watched Emiko awaken and heal her wounds on her own. Menasay, Ed and Al came back the next day, but guess what!! Al was now human!! OMG I KNOW!!  
Riza, Roy and Maes all stared at Al as he stood there smiling all happy-like. Menasay smiled at the three stares. Edward was proud that his brother was back to normal, even so more happy about having his arm and leg back. Everything seemed great but there was a price to pay, a large one at that and Menasay knew she had a debt to be played for the new body, arm and leg she had given to the Elric’s! That night at exactly twelve~o~clock Menasay walked to the cemetery and prayed to the lord for health, fortune and desire.  
Little did she know Al had been watching the entire time. Suddenly Menasay closed her eyes and all her demon powers were gone, her wings became white, her ears normal humans, her tail gone, her fangs gone, her claws gone and a halo appeared over her head but she immediately transformed herself back into an average human and kneeled, thinking about her lost parents. Al slowly walked up behind her, making her basically jump out of her skin!  
Menasay slowly looked to Al, her eyes full of tears. Al immediately saw the tears in her eyes so he walked closer to her, Menasay quickly hugged onto him, her breasts rubbing against his chest. Al slowly pried her off himself and stepped backwards.  
"....what’s wrong?"  
"Uh...you-you uh, were uh rubbing against-uh...ahem, well...uh......"  
"Oh, I see....since your new here, you don't know the female~to~male functions.."  
"Uh, your right, I don't know......."  
Suddenly Ed came walking up seeing Al and Mena looking to each other he ducked into the bushes and listened to what they were saying.  
"Let me show you," smiled Menasay as she walked up to Al, Al stepping quickly backwards but suddenly he ran right into a tree. Al looked deep into Mena's eyes as she gently put her lips to his and kissed him.  
".....is that a kiss," asked Al as he went all wide-eyed.  
"Yes...that’s a kiss."  
"It felt.....good...."  
"That’s how its supposed to be!"  
Slowly Ed looked down and went back to the house and laid down, thinking about what he just saw; trying to put two and two together. Menasay hugged onto Al again as he hugged back. So, thought Ed, she was using me to get to him, then he fell into a deep sleep. Mena and Al fell asleep right under that very tree and awoke to Roy, Mark and Emiko staring at them with Ed poking Mena with a stick, Riza laughing and Maes standing beside the pokish Ed.  
Menasay jumped still in Al's arms, Al just laughed and smiled then grabbed Ed's poking stick and threw it far away. Roy and Mark looked strangely to each other then, Roy walked over to Riza while Mark stood by Emiko. Edward walked over to Maes and talked to him as Al and Mena smiled at each other, both of them blushing.  
"Menasay?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Thanks for this body..."  
"It was my pleasure.."  
"Al..."  
"Yes brother?"  
"You’re in love with her, aren’t you?"  
".....love? You mean the feeling that we had for our Mom?"  
"No Al....not like that.."  
"Al, he means you love as in you want her, die for her and want to-"  
"Don't even say it Roy!!"  
"Fine, fine..."  
"Anyways, you want her right? You and hers hearts pounded when you two kissed, didn't they?"  
".....mine did...."  
"Yes, I’m sorry Ed; but I’ve always loved him..."  
"Then you used me!?!"  
"And me!?!"  
".....that’s not entirely true. I loved you both but it was more like lust because it faded quick..."  
"I understand...now I can finally make Riza happy," smirked Roy as he picked Riza up into his arms and carried her off to a hotel.  
".....oookkkaayyy, I’m officially freaked out, if you don't mind I’m gonna go research at the library...anyone wanna come?"  
"I'll go Ed!!"  
"We'll go as well!"  
Edward, Mark, Emiko and Maes all walked off to central library to look at books and fake studying to get their minds off Riza and Roy while Mena and Al spent some time together at a....rock band!  
((Six years later))  
A lot has happened, Ed somehow disappeared, Emiko and Mark got together but left each other, Roy and Riza got together and had two children, Tommy and Lizzy, Menasay and Alphonse fell deep in love and got married and had three children of their own, Sakura, Ally and Al jr. and one other on the way, Maes and his wife musta found their hot spots because they had two more children, which made three, Alicia, Jesse and Jessica, Sheori and The Strong Arm alchemist scarily found something in each other and have been dating for the last two years. The group doesn't see each other as much as they used to because all of the Ishbalions had been killed in a war three years before. Now today the group is having a get-together at Al and Mena's place.  
Roy, Riza, Tommy and Lizzy were first to arrive, then came Edward and his secret someone, Emiko, Sheori, Mark and Strong Arms and last but not least, Maes, his wife and their three children. The group enjoyed themselves, laughing and singing, dancing and smiling.  
"Oh my god!! Winry its been ages!"  
"Al you look so-so cool!!"  
"Thanks! I’m only twenty-one and I’ve got three kids with another on the way, right honey!"  
"Yes love...," said Menasay as she walked into the living room with, Sakura, Ally and Al Jr. following closely behind her then running over to Tommy, Lizzy, Alicia, Jesse and Jessica.  
"Look! They already know who their friends will be when they grow up to be great alchemists like their parents!"  
"Ah-ha, yeah."  
"Well, let’s get this party on the road!!"  
"Roy, you goof-ball..."  
"I guess, something’s do change," laughed Menasay!

Until we meet again, 

Colonel Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Menasay Ringo.


End file.
